


I think I see my sister coming (riding many a mile)

by agnesgrey



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Gen, Infinity Stone Soul World (Marvel), Post-Canon, Post-Endgame, Soul Stone (Marvel), Treat, found sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnesgrey/pseuds/agnesgrey
Summary: For the great prompt "Natasha and Gamora meeting inside the soulstone."





	I think I see my sister coming (riding many a mile)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).



> Title is from [Led Zeppelin's version of "Gallows Pole."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFCeKJhojG0)

#### I

Natasha had walked on the water so long she had forgotten about a destination, but now there was a pavilion in the distance, with a small single figure inside it, waiting. As she drew closer she saw a young girl, small for her age, with red hair, bright even in the diffuse orange glow.

"Sestrá...." she said hesitantly.

The little girl looked calmly up at Natasha, unsurprised.

"Did you do it?" she asked gravely.

"Yes."

The girl paused, her lips trembling slightly. "What did it cost?"

"Everything," Natasha whispered.

She said more quickly, "Was it worth it?"

_"Yes."_

#### II

Gamora stared at the other woman: slight, red-haired, with a dancer's or a killer's grace. "But how can you be _here?"_ she repeated.

The woman stared back, wary but unthreatening. "I....jumped?" she finally offered. "It was a bargain. A soul for the stone."

 _"You_ jumped?" Gamora demanded. "It was your choice?"

"I had to," the other woman said. "For my -- my family. My friends."

Gamora shook her head. It made no sense. "Well, you can't get out. We're trapped."

The woman smiled, then. "I've heard that before." Gamora found herself, incredibly, smiling back, just a little.

"Me too."


End file.
